A Magical Aniversary
by Chessrook44
Summary: A year since the cards were transformed... 3 gifts of future, present, and past...


A Magical Anniversary By Chessrook44 Another idea of mine, I hope you like it! Oh, and this time I'm going to do it with the American names. This is supposed to be after all the cards were transformed and Tori and Julian both know about everything now. Enjoy!  
  
Sakura woke up with Kero in her face- again. After a short scream and a change, Kero rushed her downstairs. Sakura was a bit confused as to why he was so eager to leave.  
She met Madison at school and Madison asked if she could come over. Sakura said it would be fine, and the rest of school went on without any problems.  
When Sakura got home, she walked by Tori, who was sitting in the kitchen reading a book. "You know, I was hearing some strange things coming from your room earlier after Julian was up there," he said as Sakura passed.  
"Huh?"  
"I said 'I heard some strange noises coming from your room.' When I tried to get in, the door was locked. Julian seemed to get in alright, though."  
"Julian is here?!"  
"Yeah. He had a plastic bag with him."  
"I wonder what he was doing."  
"I'll come with you, I mean who knows?"  
"Yeah, OK."  
Sakura, Tori, and Madison went up to Sakura's room. Sakura tried the knob, and this time found it unlocked. "That's strange," Tori said. Sakura opened the door.  
.And her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise. There were white, pink, and red streamers hanging from her ceiling and on her desk was a white and pink cake with a burning candle on it. In one corner was a small basin with a bottle of soda in it. Keroberos and Yue were standing in another corner. And in the center of the room, Sakura saw.  
.was herself!  
"Wha- what's going on? Who-," Sakura stuttered. Then she realized who the Sakura in the middle of her room was. Or, she thought she knew. "Mirror?"  
The other Sakura nodded. "Yes Sakura, it's me, The Mirror."  
"What's all this for?"  
"You mean you don't remember?" Mirror said. "It was one year ago today that you transformed the last of us. We wanted to thank you for treating us so well."  
"But, how."  
"The others helped put this together. We had Keroberos ask Julian to bring a bottle of soda, streamers, and an old cake tin here. Sweet turned the tin into the cake over there, and Freeze is keeping the soda cold. Fiery lit the candle, and Lock, Silent, and Shield kept people from seeing or hearing what we were doing. Also, some of us have gifts for you, Sakura."  
Sakura just stood there. The cards had gotten together and thrown this party for her in thanks! She couldn't believe it! "Madison, can you- ," she began, but when she turned to her friend, she found that Madison had her camera out and was taping like mad.  
"Would you like to have the cake now?" Mirror asked everyone.  
"Uh, sure," Sakura replied. Upon this, Keroberos changed back to his other, smaller form (In order to be able to eat) and Yue changed back into Julian. When Julian opened his eyes, he said, "Oh, hello, what did I miss?" He then noticed everything around him. "Oh, are we having a party?" He asked. Sakura explained what was happening as Mirror cut the cake into 6 pieces, one for everyone.  
"Wow, this is delicious!" Sakura commented upon taking a bite of her piece. The others agreed. "Well, what do you expect from The Sweet?" Mirror said.  
"So, uh, how do you like the ribbons I gave you?" Tori asked Mirror as they ate. Sakura was clueless. "Ribbons?"  
"Oh, um, I. I love them. Thank you, Tori," Mirror replied. That was when Sakura remembered. One time when Mirror changed back into a card, she had two long green ribbons in her hair. Back then, Sakura was confused as to where they had come from.  
"I wish I could see how they look," Tori said. "You can," Sakura said, "Once she changes back into a card." Mirror blushed.  
  
After the cake was done, Mirror asked Sakura, "Are you ready for your gifts?" "Yes," Sakura replied. "Very well," Mirror said. A moment later, two of the cards on Sakura's desk glowed and turned into their true forms. Sakura recognized them at once. They were the Sleep and Dream cards. Sleep flew over to Sakura, and with a tap of her wand, put Sakura to sleep. A few moments later, Sakura began to dream, remembering that the Dream card gave her dreams of the future.  
  
Sakura was in her living room, but it didn't look like her living room. It was furnished much differently. A few moments later, a young boy came into the room. He had short brown hair and big green eyes. Then she heard the doorbell ring. The bow looked up and a big grin came onto his face. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" he shouted. "Oh, is he?" came an adult voice from the kitchen. Footsteps started coming in and Sakura saw -And automatically recognized- who it was. It was herself as an adult! And this boy was calling her Mommy! Dream was showing her the distant future! And soon she was going to see who her husband was! Sakura watched the door eagerly, wondering who it was. The door opened.  
  
Sakura woke up with Madison and Tori standing over her. "Huh? What- what woke me? I was about to see. my future."  
"You can't see any more," Mirror said. "Dream will not reveal it. However, we think you already know who it is."  
Sakura understood, but she still wished she had seen who it was.  
"Are you ready for your second gift?" Mirror asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.  
Mirror nodded. "We know how much your brother teases you, and how much you hate it, so we decided to help you do what you always wished you could do to him. It's not exactly the same, but we think it will work," Mirror said. Tori looked a bit worried.  
Another of the cards on Sakura's desk glowed, and out came a small yellow pinpoint of light. After bouncing in place for a few seconds, it bounced straight onto Tori. There was a flash of yellow light, and then, it seemed, Tori had disappeared.  
"Wha- where'd he go?" Sakura asked, confused. Mirror simply smiled and pointed at the floor. Sakura looked, and then realized what the card had been. It was the Little card and it had shrunk her brother. Sakura then realized what she was supposed to do. She raised her foot.  
.And she stepped on a very scared, very surprised, and very small Tori. Oh, how she had longed for this day, when she would finally be bigger than her big brother and step on him. Then she took her foot off, feeling very content, and Little came by and returned Tori to his normal size. When this happened, Sakura saw that her brother looked like he was in pain and was VERY angry. Groaning, he got up and glared at Sakura. "Why, you." he began, but then the Little card floated into Sakura's hand, and that was when Tori realized that he couldn't do anything to her, because she could do this to him again- or worse. Tory put his fists down.  
  
Sakura thanked the cards for finally giving her this moment. To this, Mirror said, "Your welcome. Now, are you ready for your third and final present?" Sakura nodded, wondering what it could be. Mirror held up a card, as if in answer to her unasked question. It was the Return card. The card glowed, and the room and everyone else faded into darkness.  
  
.When the darkness cleared, Sakura found herself in her father's study. It was dark. What was Return showing her?  
Just then, the door from the stairs opened and Sakura saw a person standing there, holding something in his/her hand. When the person entered, Sakura realized that it was herself. The past Sakura went down the stairs and walked around, jumping at a small alcove of books, holding her baton like a club. Then the past Sakura noticed a glowing book.  
Sakura realized what Return was showing her. It was the first time Sakura found the cards, the book, and Kero, and began her life as a Cardcaptor. She watched, transfixed, as it replayed itself, and then Sakura watched as other moments in her life replayed themselves: When she captured her first card, when Madison found out, when she met Li, when she met Meilin, when Meilin left, When she captured the last card, the Final Judgment, when she first transformed a card, when she met Eli, when she learned the truth about Eli, when Li left, and so many other events in her life as a Cardcaptor.  
When she thought it was over, she heard a strange voice say, "There is more."  
The darkness faded again, and Sakura found herself in a large white room. A long red carpet led from a set of double doors up to an altar and there were a large number of chairs set up on either side of the carpet. People filled the chairs, and Sakura thought she recognized two of the people.  
Before she could get closer, however, she heard some familiar music begin to play from a nearby organ, and the doors opened and in walked.  
Sakura's heart stopped. The woman walking down the carpet in the long white gown with the long gray hair and sweet smile. was her mother! Just then, her father, in a black tuxedo, walked down to join her mother. Sakura was seeing her parent's wedding! Sakura watched everything, and a tear came to her eye upon her mother saying, "I do."  
Then the room went black, and the darkness lifted on another room. Sakura saw her mother sitting on a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms. Her father came in and they both smiled and looked at the baby. "She's beautiful," Her father said.  
"Yes," her mother agreed. "A beautiful baby girl."  
"Have you thought of a name?"  
"Yes. I wanted this name for a long time. We'll name her. Sakura."  
"Sakura. Cherry blossom. Yes, a good name."  
Sakura was watching when her parents named her! Moments later, the room went dark again and Sakura stood in darkness. "There is one more thing I would like to do," Sakura heard the voice say. "We can only stay for a minute, but nothing in the future will be changed by it. Do not worry."  
The darkness faded completely this time and Sakura found herself standing in a small, dark room. In the middle of the room, a woman lay sleeping on a bed. The woman had long, gray hair. "Mother?" Sakura wondered out loud.  
The woman opened her eyes. "Huh? Who's that? Who's there?" she said in a beautiful, but weak voice. Sakura realized that her mother could hear her. Return had placed her in the past! She stepped forward. "Mother," she said again.  
"Who is that? Please tell me," Sakura's mother said.  
"Mother, it's me, Sakura."  
"Sakura? But. you're only 3."  
"Mother, I'm from the future. I came back to say hi." It was all Sakura could think to say.  
"The future? Well, then, come here and let me see you." She coughed badly. Sakura realized that this was when her mother was ill and.  
Sakura stepped up to her mother's side. Her mother reached up, and Sakura guided her hand to her face. "Yes," her mother said after a minute. "You are Sakura."  
"Mother."  
Sakura fell into her mother's arms and hugged her, tears in her eyes. Her bother hugged her back.  
"I love you so much, Mother," Sakura said.  
"And I love you too, Sakura, my daughter."  
Sakura never wanted this moment to end, when she heard a voice say, "It is time."  
Sakura got up and backed away. "I'm going now," she said. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Sakura."  
"I'll miss you."  
"And I you."  
"Goodbye."  
The darkness closed in, and the next thing she knew, Sakura was in her room again.  
  
Sakura sat there, tears in her eyes. "Sakura, what happened?" Madison asked. "Why are you crying?"  
"I. I saw my past. everything that happened since I opened the book. and then. I saw." Sakura looked at Tori. "I saw my parents' wedding. and then. I saw. I saw when my parents named me. and then."  
Sakura stopped. She didn't want to tell them. It was her moment, and her moment alone. She looked ant her other self, at Mirror, who was smiling. "Thank you," she said after a moment. "Thank you so much!"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed this, Sakura," Mirror said. Then she changed back into a card. Tori picked it up. "You know, she DOES look nice with the ribbons on," he said.  
"Could you. leave me alone. for a bit?" Sakura asked. "Um, sure, Sakura," Madison replied. Madison, Kero, Tori, and Julian walked out and closed the door. Sakura sat there, alone, and cried. After all this time, she had finally seen and heard her mother. No matter what happened, she would never, ever, forget that moment. 


End file.
